supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Reyelle
Reyelle, (Ray-yell), also sometimes translated to Muses are ideas and concepts that have become powerful enough to have a will of their own. The Tantar name Reyelle directly translates to "Those(Honorable) Adorned with Halos", as this term refers mostly to concepts that have become powerful enough to take a physical form or host in reality and directly influence events. The Reyelle are broken down into three main categories based on the alignment of the Idea, Demons (Evil), Dizyens (Good), and Djzinns (Neutral). True Reyelle There are a known amount of Reyelle who are true Reyelle, or concepts that truly have a vessel and have influenced existence in person. Dizyens True Dizyens include: *Hope *Courage *Ingenuity *Loyalty *Unity *Justice *Defiance *Kindness *Tollerance Demons True Demons include: *Fear *Murder *Pride *Want *Tyrany *Ignorance *Wrath *Dispair *Deceit Djzinn True Djzinn include: *Fate *Entropy *Loss The Children of Reyelle Reyelle themselves are responsible for the creation of other idea based beings and creatures throughout existence. Tricksters Tricksters are the children of demons, mainly Fear and Murder. They are whispers created in the minds of man that eventually became a race of terrifying beings. Tricksters occupy their existence with a game, a contest of sorts. They compete to see who can claim the most souls though their whispers, such as driving people mad and making them think god is asking them to kill. Consciences Consciences are children of angels, namely Hope and Courage, who have the job of keeping tricksters in check. They help people maintain morality by whispering to them and trying to speak over tricksters. Sacred Beings Sacred beings are not actually creations of Reyelle but of man. In a way they are like demigods, beings who people gain so much faith in that they become what they believe. Examples include old gods, and saviors and messiahs performing miracles. Becoming Physical All the Reyelle have the ability to take physical form and influence existence more directly under certain circumstances. Mainly they must find a vessel tainted with enough of themself to take over. This process has many names such as Rising, Falling, Sanctifying, Attaining Godhood, Reyellet"i, Ascending, and many other terms. It is a rare occurrence and usually involves the generation of three things to help keep the Reyelle in this world and signify it's presence here. These three things are: *Wings: Simple manifestations of the Reyelles power, the number of wings and their appearance vary but they are usually ethereal. *The Vessel: The soul vessel of the Reyelle, it is created and encompases the soul of whoever the Reyelle takes over, sometimes overwriting or destroying the soul of the host. This acts as the Reyelle's anchor to this world. Once this is broken the Reyelle loses it's physical form. *The Halo: A ring of energy of some kind above the head of the host. It works as a way to help the Reyelle channel energy and only appears when a Reyelle manifest's it's power. To defeat a Reyelle's physical form one must first break the halo as with it a Reyelle can just heal it's physical form with the power it draws in from all beings in existence, once broken the Reyelle's host body is much weaker and can no longer gain more power though it's normal means. The Halo can be repaired however given time and very special circumstances.